The present invention relates to the field of remote presentations involving network linked computers.
Remote presentations, such as web conferences, offer a unique and advantageous avenue for delivering slide shows in our globalized environment. This is especially true of presentations for today's business and educational climate, where people are trying to maximize their opportunities while minimizing costs. Oftentimes, presenters elect to include additional content (for example, contact information, source information, suggested reading and the like) in the form of URLs or hyperlinks, which point to external servers hosting the additional content